


Spider-Marvel

by Ajer0695



Category: Ms. Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Marvel Universe, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajer0695/pseuds/Ajer0695
Summary: One's an experienced web-slinger with years of crime-fighting under his belt. The other is a rookie superhero with shapeshifting powers and an infectious teenage spirit. Together, they are unstoppable crime-fighting duo! It's Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel! Spider-Marvel!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is a new story written in collaboration with Dash master 48 on FFN, who I currently work with on her X-Factor Investigation stories. This new story series, set in the same universe as X-Factor Investigations, will focus on my two absolute favorite Marvel superheroes: Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel! These two will get into all sorts of situations and will both have to balance out their superhero life with their real life. With action, humor, drama, and heart, I hope you enjoy reading along on their adventures!

PROLOGUE

One night, in the bustling Jersey City, at the Circle Q Deli, a young woman was sitting at a small table. She had brown hair and skin, and wore a blue hoodie emblazoned with a yellow lightning bolt. Under that, she wore a red shirt, and she also wore red sweatpants and blue sneakers. Her costume was completed by a cheap looking, elastic strapped blue domino mask. On her plate was a large grilled sub sandwich, filled with lettuce, roast beef, pickles and honey mustard sauce.

This girl's name was Kamala Khan. Or, as she liked to call herself, Ms. Marvel.

"Mm-mm! You are lovely! But now...I have to destroy you!" She said to her sandwich, picking it up and preparing to take a huge bite. But just then...

"Don't make a move!" A man in a ski mask, clearly a robber, shouted as he held a gun up to the store owner. "Empty the register, right now!"

Kamala let out an arrogant sigh and put down the sandwich.

"Soon, my love." She said to it, before facing the robber. "Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" She shouted at him.

While at first the robber was surprised at Ms. Marvel's shouting, he soon had an expression of laughter and let out a chuckle. "What? Like you? You better stay out of this little girl!"

"Little girl? I'm 16!" Ms. Marvel sighed. "Ah forget it!"

As she suddenly enlarged her right hand, she shot it at the robber. The punch socked him in the gut, and was so forceful it pushed him right through the glass door of the deli.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Ms. Marvel cried, now very concerned over the fact she might've gone a little too far. Grabbing the robber with her outstretched hand, she yanked him back inside the deli. However, the momentum must've been very high, for the robber was flying right towards her!

Kamala sidestepped to avoid the impact, but the robber slammed into the table and sent her sandwich crashing to the ground.

"NO!!!" She howled in despair, crumbling to the ground and gathering the remains of her destroyed sandwich. "Oh, you were so perfect!"

Dazed, the robber attempted to get up. But he instead got a bop to the head from Ms. Marvel, who at this point was just fed up.

"Woah, now there's a sad sight." A voice said. By what remained of the glass door, was Spider-Man himself.

"Spu, spu, spu, Spider-Man?" Kamala said in surprise, with her expression also looking rather star-struck. Spidey walked into the deli, looking at the mess and then at the unconscious robber.

"You did all this? Huh, not bad. First time I ever stopped a deli robbery I accidentally blew it up!" Spidey said in an impressed voice, before shooting a web-net over the robber's body and walking up to the counter.

"Can I get a number 5 but with extra pickles and smushed real fast, and also whatever she was having?" He asked the owner, who was still a little bit dazed from the attack and soon got to work on the sandwiches.

In a matter of minutes, the owner came back and handed Spidey two plastic bags which contained the sandwiches. "Here. No payment necessary."

"Thanks!" Spidey thanked the owner, then turned to Kamala. "I know a nice spot. You coming?"

On the deli's roof, Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel sat side by side, eating their sandwiches together. In three gigantic bites, Kamala finished off her sandwich.

"Woah! Easy kid! You'll get a stomach ache!" Spidey advised as Kamala let out a quick burp.

"Sorry. My powers take up a lot of energy, so I need to eat a lot." She apologised.

"Fair point." Spidey nodded. After around a minute of silence, Kamala spoke up again.

"Uh, sorry! I should have said thank you! For earlier, you honestly didn't need to do that." She told Spidey.

"Hey, what's the point of being the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man if I can't be a friendly neighbor?" The webslinger replied. "So, I take it based on your outfit you're new to the whole superhero thing right?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Kamala answered.

"How long?" Spidey asked.

"Uh, three months." Kamala responded. Spidey was slightly agape.

"Three months? That's REALLY new!" He stated.

"Yeah, I know, and uh, superheroes like you make it look really easy! I guess you can say I'm a bit of a fangirl!" Ms. Marvel beamed.

"I'm flattered! So is that why you do this? Because you wanna be like your favorite superheroes?" Spidey questioned.

"No. I mean, yes! I mean, kind of. See uh, I've grown up hearing stories about you and the Avengers and the X-Men, about how you risk life and limb to make the world a better place. Honestly? When I first got these powers a couple months ago I was scared, but then I saved Zoe and suddenly I realized that if you're given a gift and you can help people with that gift, why not? You know?" Kamala explained.

"With great power, comes great responsibility." Spidey told her.

"Exactly!" Kamala nodded.

"Well, I can tell you that superheroing is not an easy thing to learn. I mean, when I was your age, I made a lot of mistakes and really struggled to learn all that I know about being a superhero. Looking back, I kind of wish I had a mentor who could understand what I went through and guided me towards becoming the best hero I could possibly be." Spidey explained.

Kamala looked at Spidey closely. "Are you...offering to train me?"

"Am I? I mean, if I was, I would warn you that this path won't be easy. It'll be long hours of patrol, fighting basic crime, honing your skills. It'll probably take months, even years, to be as good as me." Spidey warned.

"So...are you offering to train me?" Kamala asked.

"I guess I am. So what do you say?" Spidey replied. Taking a little time to think, Kamala mulled over this offer. In the end, her choice was easy.

"Yes! I mean, yeah! I'm in!" She said excitedly. "When do we start?"


	2. NEW KID ON THE BLOCK - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One's an experienced web-slinger with years of crime-fighting under his belt. The other is a rookie superhero with shapeshifting powers and an infectious teenage spirit. Together, they are unstoppable crime-fighting duo! It's Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel! Spider-Marvel!

NEW KID ON THE BLOCK - Part One

 

KAMALA:

_ Okay people, let me give you a quick rundown! My name is Kamala Khan. I was struck by an energy wave from an exploding collider, and then for the past year and a half, I’ve been the one and only Ms. Marvel! And recently, I just became the progeny of one of the greatest superheroes of all time, Spider-Man! We’re like best friends now! We’re even on a secret identity basis! Yeah, it’s been a great year! Anyway, lots of cool things have happened since then! I made new friends at school, saved a bunch of people, even took down my first boss! It was, uh, a giant talking parakeet that was actually the clone of Thomas Edision...yeah, it was wierd! But honestly, when all’s said and done, I love being Ms. Marvel! And with Spider-Man on my side, I feel like part of something bigger! We’re like a team now! Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel! Spider-Marvel! Oh yeah, I’m totally using that! Point is, we’re alert and ready for whatever the city has to throw at us! _

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ **

Kamala’s peaceful sleep was rudely interrupted by the beeping of her alarm clock. It flashed six o’clock in the morning. With a grumbling groan, Kamala slammed her hand on the alarm clock. Suddenly, she heard a crash of breaking breaking glass and plastic, which caused her to shoot out of bed in surprise. She looked down to find that her hand was embiggened, and with tiny bits of blue plastic and glass stuck on it. The alarm clock was in pieces.

Kamala groaned in annoyance before yawning, smacking her lips to taste the morning breath that will never let her sleep now. With some mental urging, Kamala wills herself out of the bed and through the morning routine, which included a shower, blowing her hair with a hair dryer, brushing her teeth, and then slipping on some clothes. She decided to wear her old denim jeans and slip on an X-Men T-Shirt before wearing her red, blue, and yellow Captain Marvel hoodie over it.

“Kamala!” Kamala’s mother called through the bedroom door, “Are you up?”

“Kind of,” Kamala grumbled, still rubbing the flecks off her sleepy eyes.

“Well, you better at least be able to walk!” her mother said, “Hurry on down! We need to talk before you go to school!”

_ Talk?  _ Whenever her mom says something about a talk, it usually means something bad. Well, bad to Kamala at least. She groaned.

“What was that?”

“Nothing!” After finishing up her routine, Kamala quickly trudged downstairs towards the wooden dining table covered with a white embroidered table sheet. Everybody else was sitting there, eating a breakfast of Ammi’s special omelettes with spices and some extra salt. There was Kamala’s two parents, and her older brother Aamir. As Kamala sats down, she grabs an omelette for herself on a plate, until he heard a gruff throat clear from her father.

“Kamala, isn’t there something you’re supposed to say?” he said.

“Bismilla Aarahman Aarahim,” Kamala recited.

“I meant to us.” Kamala rolled her eyes in annoyance

“Assalam u Alaykum Aboo, Ammi, Karim,” Kamala said.

“Wa’alaykum musalaam,” Aboo replied. Kamala finally managed to get a bite out of her omelette.

“Kamala? Before you go to school, I need to tell you something,” Ammi said, “I don’t want you staying at your school for your tutoring.” Kamala nearly choked on her milk.

“What? Why?” Kamala said in shock.

“Did you forget?” Ammi said, “Aysha Baji’s Mehndi is tonight. They invited us.” Kamala just couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She wasn’t allowed to stay after school, but that would mean no superheroing, no patrol, no learning! This was a nightmare!

“But...but, that’s later in the day right?” Kamala desperately asked, “I can still do the tutoring, right?”

“Nehein Kamala,” Aboo said, “You and the whole family need time to get ready for the Mehndi, which means putting on your Sari and your make-up-”

“But Aboo, I NEED this tutoring!” Kamala complained, “I mean, you saw my grades! It’s really helping!” Technically, her “tutoring” had no impact on her grade. Mr. Parker’s class is actually pretty easy if you just did the homework and paid attention to his talks.

“And I’m sure they will still be good if you miss ONE session,” Ammi replied sternly.

“Ammi!” Kamala groaned. Then she had a lightbulb moment.

“Uh, look! Where’s the Mendhi at? The banquet hall over at the Holiday Inn right?” Kamala said, “It’s right near the Circle Q! I could get Bruno to come by and pick up my Sari and make-up, then come by the Circle Q after the tutoring and then just dash right over there! I can make it in time!” Ammi didn’t look so sure.

“Kamala…”

“PLEASE!” Kamala cried out desperately. Aamir, who had been silent for most of the time, finally decided to chime in.

“Please Ammi,” he said, “It’s the only way to get Kamala calm.”

“But-” Ammi was about to talk back.

“She’s a big girl now!” Aamir insisted, “I think we can trust her to make her own time.”

Ammi sat and thought about it. She looked at Aboo, who sighed and nodded.

“Fine,” she finally answered, “But you have to call us as SOON as you’re done with your tutoring and remember, the Mendhi starts at 7:00, do NOT be late!”

“Yes!” Kamala said victorious, “Don’t worry Ammi, I promise I will be right there before you know it!”

“You better,” Aboo said sternly, “Because if you’re late, your mother and I will ban you from your fanfiction!” Kamala was still smiling, but something about that warning was confusing her.

“Reading or writing?” she asked.

“BOTH!” They replied.

Kamala then finished her breakfast quickly as she slipped out of her seat, grabbed her blue backpack and was about to step out the front door until...

“Kamala…” Aboo said warningly.

“Allah hafuz Ammi and Aboo!” she called out out.

“And…” Kamala sighed in annoyance.

“Allhamdulilah,” she said as she finally walks out the door and begins walking to school.

PETER:

_ Alright folks! Let’s do this one last time! My name is Peter Parker. I was bitten by a radioactive spider, and for the past 24 years, I have been the one and only Spider-Man! You definitely know the rest! I saved the city a few times, fell in love, eventually got married, switched jobs and cities, got a daughter, and uh, I lost my leg when stopping Doc Ock from unleashing a destructive dimensional collider that would have sunk Jersey City into a black hole. Yeah, it was a rough year. And honestly, being Spider-Man’s great and all, but that moment does put a new perspective on things. A long time ago I would have been willing to die for a noble cause. But now I have a family of my own, and they need me. But this city also needs a protector, although there’s no rule saying it HAS to be me. I realized that when I met the kid Ms. Marvel. She’s a young kid, eager, excitable, a little rough around the edges. Honestly, she reminded me of when I started out, how reckless and excitable I was. She would be a great protector, and that’s why I agreed to train her. When she’s ready, I’ll officially retire the webs. Until then, I gotta be alert and ready for whatever the city has to throw at her! _

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ **

Peter Parker’s peaceful sleep was rudely interrupted by the beeping of his alarm clock. It flashed six o’clock in the morning. With a grumbling groan, Peter reached for the clock and pressed on the snooze button, silencing the alarm. Sitting upright on his bed, he yawns while rubbing his eyes. Turning on his bed, he reached for his white and blue-lined Stark Industries prosthetic, fastening it to the stump on his right leg. He heard the beep and saw the small calibration light blink. Then he moved it, up and down, flexing his ankle and tones, just to make sure it works. Eventually, he stood up from his bed and slipped on a pair of “not-clean-but-at-least-not-smelly” jeans and his white work dress shirt.

“Mornin’ sleepyhead!” a familiar voice called out. Peter turned to find his beautiful wife Mary Jane Watson standing at the doorway to the bedroom. She was wearing blue form fitting pants and a Spider-Man tank-top. Her long, mesmerizing red hair was tied into a ponytail. She held two hot cups of coffee in her hands. Peter smiled as she walked up to him and kissed him on the lips.

“Mornin’” he said lovingly. He took one of the cups out of MJ’s hands and sipped it, relishing the warmth of the liquid sliding down his throat and tiny buzz in his brain as the caffeine wakes him up. He looks down to see that MJ’s smile has dropped.

“What’s wrong?” he asks

“It’s Annie,” MJ said, “She found your old web-shooters.” Peter’s widened in shock.

“What? Where?”

“I don’t know,” MJ replied, “But the point is, she’s been out with them.” She pulls out a laptop from her bedside drawer, and with a few keystrokes, logs in and pull up an online news headline showing blurry pictures of a teenage girl in red swinging through the air. The headline read, DOES JERSEY CITY HAVE A NEW SPIDER?

“Oh boy…” Peter said.

“Peter, this has been going on for the past week!” MJ said worried, “Right behind our backs! If she-”

“I know,” he said, “Don’t worry, I’ll talk to her on my way to work.” He gives MJ a reassuring kiss on the cheek before walking out of the bedroom.

A few minutes later, Peter is driving with Annie-May Parker sitting on the passenger seat. Annie is 15 years old with short red hair, freckles, and currently wearing a white t-shirt underneath a light denim jacket and green pants. She was currently looking out the window, tired and a little bored. It was awkwardly quiet, until Peter cleared his throat.

“So...looks like that new coffee shop finally opened,” Peter said with a smile, “See that?”

“Yeah,” Annie replied without even looking at the coffee shop Peter was pointing at.

“Yeah, what’s it called again?”

“Party Cappy.”

“Party Cappy?” Peter laughed at the ridiculous name, and the sight of a large crowd in front of the shop. “Wow! And people are just lining up for blocks! I mean, I’ve never seen people go that nuts for coffee in my life.”

“You’re old dad,” Annie responded.

“You know, maybe that place would be just the right fit for you,” Peter said ignoring the subtle insult, “You could show of your new bling, like the web-shooters on your wrist.”

Annie suddenly shoots up, shocked at what Peter has said.

“You know about that?” Annie asked concerned. She quickly back-pedaled, trying to sound casual.

“I don’t know if that was even me dad.” Peter raised an eyebrow and frowned at Annie.

“Oh, so somebody else used them to save that lady from muggers down at 5th last night?” he asked. Annie’s eyes darted back and forth with a worried look until she finally sighed in defeat.

“Yeah, that was me,” she said. Peter sighed, disappointed.

“Annie...you know we talked about this,” Peter said.

“I know,” Annie replied, “That’s why I didn’t tell you.”

“Never heard that excuse before,” Peter replied sarcastically.

“Isn’t that what you used to tell mom before you guys got married?” Annie asked. A brief pause as Peter considered what was said.

“Touche,” he replied, “But look, the point is that we agreed that when you were old enough-”

“But I am old enough!” Annie complained, “Didn’t you start at 15?”

“And I’ve nearly gotten myself killed on multiple occasions!” Peter responded intensely, “I don’t want the same to happen to you!”

“Oh, so you’re perfectly fine when it’s another teenage girl like that Ms. Marvel!” Annie scoffed.

“Annie, first of all, she’s like two years older than you!” Peter responded, “Second, she chose to fight crime out of her own volition, and I just thought I would help her until-”

“Oh, she CHOSE huh?” Annie responded angrily, “Well, I also choose to be a crime-fighter! You can’t honestly expect me not to use my gifts for something better right?”

“Annie, you’re still young!” Peter replied, “You have a whole life ahead of you! You can choose to do whatever you want with it!”

“Sounds like in this case I don’t have a choice-”

“YOU DON’T!” Peter yelled. The car was stopped at this point, right in front of the entrance to Jersey City High School. There was some tense silence in the car, until Annie just opened the door and pulled her backpack out from the foot area.

“Annie?” Peter said more softly, “You know I love you, right?” Annie was silent, but she gave a small smile.

“I know dad,” she replied, “See you in class.” She closes the door, slinging her backpack on her shoulder. As she walks towards the door, she fails to hear the car window slide down until…

**_ANNIE ARE YOU OKAY? YOU OKAY? YOU OKAY ANNIE?_ **

The music blared loudly out of the car, causing Annie to freeze and everybody to stop in their tracks and look at the music blaring car.

“DAD!” Annie cried out embarrassed as she turned to face the car.

“You’re suppossed to say I love you back!” Peter called out.

“SERIOUSLY?”

“I want to hear it!”

“DAD! COME ON!” Then Peter did the one thing Annie really hope he wouldn’t do. He started to sing. Really badly.

**_“ANNIE ARE YOU OKAY? WOULD YOU TELL US? THAT YOU’RE OKAY?”_ **

Annie growled in annoyance.

“Alright! I love you!” she called out.

“What was that?” Peter replied, pretending not to hear.

“Dad, I LOVE YOU!” Annie yelled out.

“There we go!” Peter replied back with a dorky smile. He finally turns the song off. 

“See in you class Little P!” He drives off to the faculty parking lot.   
Annie groaned in annoyance, slouching her shoulders to try and  hide herself from the snickers and teasing.  _ Why did he have to call me Little P? _


	3. NEW KID ON THE BLOCK - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this chapter took a lot longer to do than I thought. Just thought I would provide a few little updates on how this story is going from here on out. For starters, Dash master 48 mutually agreed that this won't be a collab anymore, mainly so both of us don't get overworked. Otherwise, I think the story's going straight on track. If the title of this particular story is anything to go by, be prepared for this reality's version of Spiderling. As for the villain, well don't guess, because he's 100 percent made up. Anyway, thanks for your patience and enjoy this chapter. And please don't forget to leave a review to let me know your thoughts and any improvements I could make.

NEW KID ON THE BLOCK - Part Two

**KAMALA:**

School never seemed to go by fast enough for Kamala. Not that she disliked school by any means, but she would much rather prefer being Ms. Marvel instead of your run-of-the-mill Pakistani-American high school teacher. Mr. Parker always told Kamala that education is important even for a superhero, and that the best way Kamala can try to keep her identity safe at school was to at least TRY and look invested in the lectures and homework assignments, a task easier said than done.

In school, Kamala would place both her elbows on her desk, twiddle her thumbs, chew on her pencil tip, and occasionally shoot her hand in the air to answer a question (never ask one. That's just a waste of time.). All this while every five-eight seconds shoot an anxious look at the clock, hoping that the two black hands have moved to the correct position, signalling the bell for the next class and eventually the end of the school day.

When the final bell rung, she was in Mr. Parker's class, High School Physics. This was Kamala's favorite class, not necessarily because it was taught by Peter Parker (who Kamala knew was secretly Spider-Man), but because the class was overall a lot of fun. Mr. Parker taught the class in this infectious form of high energy, the kind that got you wanting to learn along with him. And there was no memorizing required in his class. Pretty much every test and assignment involved a lab experiment or a problem to solve, which Mr. Parker believed was a much more effective way to teach students. Plus, when they got to topics like momentum, fulcrums, and gravity, Kamala couldn't help but giggle at Mr. Parker's vivid description of the effects of physics on the human body. After all, she knew the real reason Mr. Parker sounded like he spoke from experience.

Once the class ended, Kamala quickly got her locker stuff and ran outside, making sure to get herself in a corner away from public view. Quickly slipping on one of her blue adhesive 'stick-em' gloves made by Mr. Parker, she shot her hand upward towards the small piece of wall right under the roof, propelling herself upward like one of those cool super spies in the movies. Rolling herself up onto the roof, she fished out her costume from her backpack and quickly slipped it on.

Her costume was a big upgrade from her old version a year ago. Now she wears a red nylon bodysuit underneath a purple burkini with a large yellow lightning bolt from her left shoulder to her right hip. She had on the blue 'stick-em' gloves, as well as blue boots and a golden bracelet on her left arm. Finally, she wore a large blue domino mask which covered the top of her head and the bridge of her nose. The mask had white lenses with moving apertures. As she placed the mask on her face, she felt the tiny pinch of neural sensors pressing on her skin as the transparent computer display illuminated in her vision. She opened and closed her eyes, squinting and shifting them, as the mask calibrated itself.

Kamala finished her costume by wrapping her signature red dupatta around her neck, letting the loose ends flow in the wind. She currently wished she had a mirror to admire herself in. She stood on the edge of the high school roof, her hands placed on her hips like a real, legit superhero. She felt invincible, on top of the world!

"So, you arrived here in a hurry," said a familiar voice. Kamala turned to find Spider-man standing right beside him, dressed in his trademark, red and blue spandex suit. His tear-dropped shaped eyes also had white lenses with moving apertures. They were currently positioned in a stylish 'raised-eyebrow' look.

"I'm just eager to get started!" Kamala responded, bouncing on the balls of her feet, "Besides, don't have a lot of time. Need to be somewhere at seven."

"Fair enough," Spidey said with a shrug.

"So, what are we doing today?" Kamala eagerly asked, "We're gonna race? A scavenger hunt? Ooh, no wait! A sparring match! I've been practicing that leg sweep move!" Instantly she quickly bent down and shot her left leg forward, extending it to a long sweeping streak of red. She swung it towards Spidey's legs, but he jumped out of the way as the leg swung and hit a metal pipe instead. Kamala's leg shot right back to normal size as she hollered in pain and cradled the sore leg.

"Still need to work on the awareness of your surroundings kid," Spidey said with a chuckle, "Actually, I just thought we could talk?"

"Talk?" Kamala asked. Spidey tossed her a tiny earpiece, which Kamala caught with an enlarged hand.

"Being able to communicate while on the move is a really important thing for a hero," Spidey said, "In case you need to take an important call from a friend, or you're working with other supers as a team."

Kamala put her earpiece in, feeling the curious little buzz in her ear as she picked up the electric signal from Spidey's other earpiece.

"Come on kid," Spidey said as he leaped off the roof and began swinging away. Kamala stood herself up and followed suit, using her super stretched arms and 'stick-em' gloves to grip on skyscraper walls and swing along with Spidey.

"So, how's your day?" Spidey asked as he swung.

"Eh, pretty good," Kamala said, trying to sound casual, (which is not really easy when you're also swinging through the air trying not to bump into a building).

"What's this thing you had to do at seven?" Spidey asked, "Just out of curiosity."

"Oh, it's a Mendhi," Kamala responded, "Kind of like a pre-wedding celebration for Pakistani folk."

"Ah, sounds cool," Spidey said, "Who's getting married?"

"My cousin," Kamala said, "Her family invited my family so I'm pretty much obligated to go to it regardless of how I feel about it. I mean, hey at least they got good food."

"No kidding!" Spidey said with a chuckle, "My wife can still not get over your mom's potato samosas! She says they're legit!"

"I'll make sure to tell Ammi that," Kamala said with a smile, "So how about you?"

"'How about me' what?" Spidey asked.

"How's your day?" Kamala responded.

"Oh, it's uh, okay," Spidey said, a little down, "I mean not a great start, but okay nonetheless."

"What happened?" Kamala asked concern.

"It's okay, you don't really need to know," Spidey responded.

"Hey, I asked, didn't I?" Spidey was silent for a moment, as if he wanted to respond but quickly realized Kamala may have a point.

"Well, you know Annie, right?" Spidey asked.

"Yeah, she sits next to me in your class right?" Kamala answered, "I think she looked a bit down today."

"Yeah, that might have been my fault," Spidey responded, "I caught her doing something I didn't want her do, and we got into a bit of an argument this morning because of it."

"What did she do?" Kamala asked. Before Spidey could properly answer her, a police alert flashed on their screens. It looked like there was an assault reported a few blocks from where Kamala and Spidey were.

"Guess we'll talk about it later," Spidey said as he shot a web-line to his left, steering himself left. Kamala followed suit, still concerned about what happened to Annie. For as long as Kamala knew, she and Annie never really connected like friends before. So far their relationship, was limited to classmates that shared the same lab table. But she knew that her dad was Mr. Parker, and she got to learn a bit more about her through conversations with Spidey. She wondered if maybe Annie could be a friend the same she and Mr. Parker are, but she always seemed so distant, almost bored with her life. Kamala gave a silent wish that Annie was okay before following Spidey to the assault.

**PETER:**

It didn't take long for both of them to find the assaulters and their respective victim. A young woman was running down an alley in a panic, clutching her black purse while her high heels clacked on the asphalt. Behind her were two young men running after her, one with a grey hoodie and one in a beige jacket and jeans. They didn't really look like normal muggers or trouble makers, but they were desperately chasing her with what looked like mean intentions. Still, better to approach this delicately.

"Okay, simple," Spidey said to Kamala, who was perched next to him on the rooftop, "I'll get the left, you get the right. Just incapacitate him, don't hurt him." Kamala nodded in understanding as they both leapt off the roof and gracefully fell to the asphalt, landing in their signature superhero poses right in front of the bad guys.

"Hi guys," Peter said with a cocky grin under his mask, "You know, I admire your determination, but I don't think the lady here is interested, so please leave her alone?" The two guys didn't seem to listen and charged ahead, but Spidey quickly flicked his wrist and a large blob of webbing shot out of his web shooters, wrapping around one of the goons and launching him in the air towards a wall that it automatically stuck to. Kamala simultaneously lunged an enlarged hand at the other goon and pressed him against a nearby wall. She let the guy drop and quickly bops him on the head, knocking him out.

"Yes!" Kamala cried out victoriously, "Did you see that Spidey? Huh?"

"Heck yeah I did! That was perfect!" Spidey applauded. The two heroes high-fived each other with happy expressions before turning to the woman that was being chased.

"Sorry for frightening you ma'am," Spidey said professionally, "But don't worry, these blockheads won't bother you-"

"KEEP AWAY FROM ME!" the woman cried out as she fumbled backwards, her hands still clutching tightly to her purse.

"Woah, woah, woah! It's okay!" Kamala called out with her hands out, "We're the good guys! We're not going to-" Suddenly, the lady pulled out a gun.

"STAY BACK!" the woman cried out, her hand shaking in fear, "YOU'RE NOT GETTING THIS! I WON'T LET YOU!"

"It's okay! It's okay!" Spidey called out calmly, "Is somebody after you? We can help! Just put the gun-" Spidey's head suddenly felt the familiar buzz in his head, the electrical surge that tingles across his brain and body, with a low audible droning sound that only he could hear. Spidey-Sense!

Spidey turned just in time to see the goon he webbed up suddenly tear himself free from the webbing and glare at Spidey, along with the other one that Kamala knocked out. It was at that moment, Spidey noticed the eyes on both of them, crazed, enraged, and almost all white, with veins creeping out their eyeballs to the surrounding skin. They looked monstrous, like, dare-he-say-it, zombies.

Then he noticed the others, a large group of other dazed monster people emerging from the shadows of the alley, some of them leaping down and landing gracefully from the roofs. They all snarled, snapped their teeth, and stared down at Spidey, or maybe his soul.

"I'm not the only one seeing this, right?" Kamala asked in worry. One of the monsters howled, and they all began to approach.

"I got this! Get her out of here!" Spidey quickly called to Kamala before charging right into the fray.

**KAMALA:**

Kamala didn't hesitate with Spidey's order. Without even questioning how he was going to take them all on by himself, Kamala turned and grabbed the ladies arm, taking her down the other side of the alley. At least, that was her plan before she stopped at the massive roadblock of other zombies right in front of her. Instinctively, she pulled the woman close to her, slightly awkward due to her being taller than Kamala.

"Hold on!" Kamala cried out as she stretched her arm out and grabbed the edge of a roof. She propelled herself upward and rolled the lady and herself up on the roof. Breathing hard, she looked down over the edge. Her relief was quickly shattered when he saw that the zombie creatures began climbing on top of each other, forming a mound that crawled it's way up the wall towards the roof. Not sure what to do, Kamala found herself backing away from the edge, standing in front of the woman with her hands enlarged, ready to fight off whatever zombie made it up to the roof.

Suddenly, she saw the red blur in the sky. It twirled in the air before shooting down into the alley. Looking down to follow it, Kamala saw the tower of zombies suddenly tumble down, as a few zombies were splattered with webs. The red blur then shot itself in the air and then with a flip, landed on the rooftop Kamala was on.

Kamala turned to face the blur, which turned out to be a teenage girl dressed in blue form fitting pants, a blue shirt, fingerless gloves and sneakers. Her face were covered with red goggles and a red bandana. Her short red hair flowed down, frizzled from the momentum in the air. On her wrists were silver bracelets that upon further inspection had capsule notches, a tiny nozzle, and a long bent trigger on her palm.

The girl stood up and turned to face Kamala. As soon as she did, her posture stiffened, almost shocked or amazed.

"Holy crap," the girl said, "You're her!" Kamala didn't know what to say. She just stared at this new stranger who seemingly recognized. Who was she? A fan? If she was, Kamala would be flattered? But somehow Kamala felt she knew this girl already.

Spidey eventually swung himself out of the alley and landed on the rooftop, panting hard.

"Okay," Spidey panted, "That got a little too hectic! But I think I scared them off. Are you-" Spidey suddenly noticed the girl and his eyes opened the wide. The girl also noticed Spidey with a shocked look, and trough a connection Kamala thought she could recognize, they suddenly said the same thing simultaneously.

"Oh no!"


	4. NEW KID ON THE BLOCK - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I think this story is so far coming together nicely, and I'd like to thank all you readers and the people who were kind enough to mark this story as a favorite or drop a review. This chapter kind of feels a little rushed, mainly because I got a little overexcited with an idea for character development. That said, I'm not planning New Kid On The Block to be a long story, just a small part of a whole season. Anyway, hope you enjoy and apologies in advance, because things get weird!

NEW KID ON THE BLOCK - Part 3

 

KAMALA:

The appearance of the teenage webslinger was enough for Spidey to call the day's training over. Before Kamala could even ask or complain about why, Spidey approached the webslinger and said something to her, prompting them both to swing away. Confused, Kamala decided to leave, taking the woman they saved to a nearby police precinct just in case. On the plus side, Kamala was able to arrive at the Circle Q just in time to pick up her Salwar Kameez and meet her family in time for the Mehndi, so she was saved from the fanfiction ban her parents threatened her with.

The next day, Kamala's time at school was distracted as Kamala focused on the strangeness of yesterday. For starters, Kamala just got into a fistfight with actual zombies! At least, they looked like zombies and acted like zombies, but were they zombies? Kamala personally hoped not, because if it was, then that meant the whole city could become a sea of walking, flesh-eating corpses and her family would be caught in the middle of it. Maybe they were just regular sick people? Regular, bloodthirsty, ready-to-rip-your-head-off sick maybe, but not a zombie, right?

"That sounds crazy," Bruno replied to Kamala. They were sitting outside their school on a relatively private lunch table during lunch break, and Kamala had told him pretty much the whole situation from the last day.

"You're telling me!" Kamala said, "I keep washing my hands over and over again just in case I might have accidentally got a zombie bug!"

"But weren't you wearing gloves?" Bruno asked.

"Good point," Kamala said as she picked at her chicken tenders, "Still it was pretty freaky! I wonder if Mr. Parker has any idea what's going on?"

"I think I might," Bruno said, "See when-"

"Hey Kamala!" a voice called out. Kamala looked up to see Annie Parker approach her, an anxious but excited look on her face.

"Hi Annie," Kamala responded with a friendly smile. One of the strange side effects of her partnership with Peter Parker was that she also ended up becoming friends with Peter Parker's family, both his wife and his daughter. Mrs. Parker was the only other person to know Kamala's alter-ego, and she's a really nice lady about it. But Annie doesn't, and a request made from both parents makes sure Kamala keeps it that way. Since then, she and Annie have occasionally hung out at school, sharing their common interests in superheroes and other geeky stuff.

"Hey! Uh, can I speak with you? In private?" Annie asked between short breaths.

"Uh," Kamala could only muster before Annie grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

"See ya Kamala!" Bruno called out, "Meet by the Circle Q later? And bring your  _friend_ too!"

* * *

ANNIE:

_Okay people, let's do this one last time! My name is Annie-May Parker. I was born on June 3, 1991 to Peter Parker and Mary Jane Parker, and for the past week, I have been the one and only...uh, I'm honestly still working on the name. When I was eight years old, I suddenly found myself on the ceiling. When my parents finally got me down, they told me the truth, that my dad is the one and only Spider-Man. Naturally I was amazed at the revelation, and was totally dreaming for the moment I can be just like him! Unfortunately, my parents told me that it's not the right time yet, and have since then kept me from pursuing my dream of being a superhero. But my powers kept growing, and now at 15, I knew I can't wait anymore. I managed to find my dad's old web-shooters and fashioned myself a basic costume, and then went out to do my superhero thing. For the last week, I was totally living the dream! That is, until my dad caught me out on the field. But that's not the only big thing that happened that day!_

Annie ended up dragging Kamala into a nearby girl's bathroom, where she ended up double checking every stall like in one of those spy thriller movies.

"Whoa, Annie! What's going on?" Kamala asked.

"Kamala! I met her!" Annie said gleefully.

"Huh?" Kamala asked.

"Ms. Marvel! I met Ms. Marvel!" Annie responded. Kamala's jaw fell slack.

"I know right?" Annie said with a bouncy jump.

"Uh, yeah!" Kamala responded, "Where exactly did you meet her?" At this point, Annie's excitement froze. She forgot about this part! What was she supposed to tell her? Make up some crazy lie? That's what her dad would do. But then she thought back to yesterday, and the shouting match she had between her and her parents. No! I'm not following in dad's footsteps of secrecy with people close to her.

"Well, it's hard to explain," Annie said as she took a breath, "Maybe it's best if I show you." With one last look at Kamala's confused face, Annie shot upward, spun, and stuck to the ceiling. Annie looked down towards a slack jawed, stunned Kamala with a smile as her hair dangled downward.

"I know right?" Annie excitedly called out. She then dropped from the ceiling and landed in front of Kamala.

"Wha? How did you?" Kamala said flustered.

"Yeah, uh, you know that new web slinging girl on the news? That's me!"

"What?" Kamala said shocked.

"Yeah, I know! Crazy! But listen, you have to keep this a secret, I don't want my parents finding out," Annie said.

Suddenly the school bell rang. They're late for their next class!

"Okay, we gotta go!" Annie said quickly, "Promise me you won't tell anyone else!" Annie quickly ran out of the bathroom, leaving a stunned Kamala behind.

"What just happened?" Kamala silently said to herself.

* * *

PETER:

Once school was over, Kamala requested that they meet at the Circle Q deli. Peter wasn't entirely surprised at the request, since the Circle Q was a place they would often go for dinner during their training patrols. It was kind of their quiet place for hanging out ever since they first met there, and the staff member that's usually there during that shift, Bruno, is a pretty nice guy. Both Kamala and Peter found him extremely trustful in knowing their secret identities, and he has proven to be helpful when they required extra investigations.

Peter was pretty sure that's the reason for this quick meeting as he and Kamala swung down and landed in front of the Circle Q. The two costumed heroes walked in through the front door, where they greeted Bruno currently dressed in his work uniform.

"Hey Bruno," Kamala said, "You said there was something you want to show us?"

"Yeah," Bruno said as he fished out his laptop and placed it on the counter. As he logged in, he continued to explain the situation.

"So, yesterday, when Kamala came to pick up her dress, she left her costume here," Bruno said, "I figured I'd do her a favor and get it cleaned for her…"

"Oh yeah," Kamala said remembering, "Thanks for that."

"You're welcome," Bruno said, "But when I was going to clean it, I noticed you got some saliva on your glove, probably from one of those zombie guys you punched."

"Ew!" Kamala grimaced.

"Anyway, I did a little analysis of the saliva and came across something kind of weird." Bruno turned the screen to show Spidey and Kamala an image of cells under a microscope. Nothing seemed strange, except for a few cells with what looked like circuitry.

"Okay, THAT is weird," Spidey said.

"You're telling me," Bruno said, "I think based on Kamala's description these guys were mind controlled, except for some reason the device must have been ingested. This cell structure is from the inner parts of your mouth, and I'm guessing you'll find something similar for the tongue and gums."

"A mind control device that's placed in the mouth?" Kamala asked, "How does that happen?"

"I'm not sure, but I might have a theory," Spidey said, "Can I borrow this?" Bruno nodded his head, and Spidey took control of the laptop. He inserted a USB drive into the slot.

"During our scuffle, I got some video footage of our attackers," Spidey said.

"You video-taped it?" Kamala asked.

"Technically Karen did," Spidey said as he tapped a finger on his cranium, "Here, check this out." He played a video file showing the attackers lunging at Spidey, growling and snarling. The image froze as one of the attackers faced Spidey.

"Creepy," Bruno said.

"Ditto," Kamala responded.

"But look at the eyes," Spidey said. Kamala and Bruno leaned in close to look at what Spidey was talking about. The eyes were definitely wide and wild, almost monstrous, but Kamala also noticed tiny flecks of circuitry.

"It's the same mind control thing," Bruno said.

"Probably," Spidey said, "But that's not entirely the weird thing. I had Karen analyze the eye movements frame-by-frame and she found something kind of interesting. It looks like these attackers recently had some caffeine in their system."

"Wait, you mean these guys had like, what, a cup of coffee and that caused them to be mind controlled?" Kamala asked.

"Yeah, sounds ridiculous, but…" Spidey clicked a few times and the video image moved upward, until a button strapped to the attacker's hoodie was shown. It was a Regular Customer pin from Party Cappy.

"You've got to be kidding me," Bruno said.

"I thought that new place was suspiciously a little TOO popular," Spidey said.

"Wait, you can't seriously be suggesting that Party Cappy is secretly putting mind control devices in their coffee, can you?" Kamala asked.

"I guess there's one way to find out," Spidey said.

* * *

KAMALA:

Later, Spidey and Kamala found themselves on a rooftop across from Party Cappy, which was still kind of crowded with customers (returning and new), waiting outside hoping for a taste of the new coffees inside.

"Don't think it's a good idea to snoop around with all these people here," Spidey said, "Too easy to get spot, and if this place turns out to secretly house some evil group of coffee based mind controllers, somebody could get hurt."

"Think we should come back when it closes?" Kamala asked.

"Most likely," Spidey said, "And I think I found our entry point, that vent on the roof."

"Where?" Kamala asked as she squinted. Her lenses zoomed in on the image until she found the vent Peter was looking at, which flashed with a green outline.

"Nevermind," she said, "Found it."

"Well, Karen says the store closes around 11:00 at night," Spidey says.

"That's definitely past my curfew," Kamala said.

"Don't worry, I'll pick you up," Spidey said as she patted Kamala's shoulder, "Right now we should probably head home and make sure we're mentally prepared for some late night snooping." The two stood up to walk back to the otherside of the building rooftop, ready to swing.

"Hey, about that other webslinger?" Kamala chimed in.

"Oh that," Spidey said, his expression turning a bit serious, "Sorry about that. It's a personal thing so I'd rather not talk-"

"I know that was Annie," Kamala said. Peter stopped, looked at Kamala with wide eyes, and then sighed.

"Yeah, I guess it's not too hard to connect the dots huh?" Peter said.

"Actually, she told me," Kamala said. Peter looked up at her in absolute shock.

"She  _told_ you?" he asked, "As in, she  _told_  Kamala Khan?" Peter clenched his fists and his eyes squinted in anger.

"Of all the- Why would she do that?"

"Don't get mad at me!" Kamala said, "I don't why she would tell me either!" Spidey just groaned in frustration.

"She told me not to tell you," Kamala said, "And...now I feel super guilty for telling you."

"It's okay kid," Spidey said, "You were right to tell me. Annie is kind of going through a lot, being 15, the daughter of a superhero, and I guess I might have been a bit too hard on her trying to keep her from being a hero."

"But I'm 15," Kamala said, "And you trust me right?"

"Well, your case is a little different," Spidey said, "Remember when we first met? I asked you why you were doing this? You said that if you had a gift and could help people with that gift, why wouldn't you?"

"Great power, great responsibility," Kamala responded.

"Exactly," Spidey said, "You understand that there's a responsibility with being a superhero. I don't think Annie does. I think she just wants to be a hero because it's an obligation. Like she HAS to be one."

"Have you talked to her about it?" Kamala asked.

"I mean, I've tried," Spidey responded, "I just don't really know how. Everytime I try it leads to an argument and...I don't know." Spidey was silent, looking down at the city street. It was hard to tell, from his eyes, but he was definitely sad, with his slouched shoulders and bowed head. Kamala twiddled her fingers, unsure of how to help or respond. Parenting advice is not something she's qualified to give. She loved her parents, but she wasn't that close to them. And Annie's just a friend. She doesn't know her as well as her own father. Still, she had to say something. Something that can help.

"Why don't you just bring her along?" Kamala asked.

"Huh?" Spidey said as he turned to Kamala with a confused look.

"I mean, you're worried about her safety and whether she treats superheroing like a game," Kamala said, "Maybe if you actually insist on training her or working with her, she might be willing to see things your way instead of rebel against you." Spidey was quite as he stared at Kamala, amazed at her sudden maturity and mental thinking. Kamala blushed, feeling a bit pleased with herself. She felt glad that she could find someway to help.

"Alright," Spidey said, "Well, I guess Annie's joining us. Uh, just in case though, let's keep this conversation between us, I don't want her feeling betrayed before she could feel trusted."

"Got it," Kamala said with a nod. And with that, the two swung back home, ready to rest up for the big investigation.


End file.
